


Heatsink

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some situations call for subterfuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatsink

Hisoka hated the heat. It rendered him exhausted yet sleepless, irritable, fragile and likely to collapse. That made Tsuzuki protective, which only made him more irritable until he snapped and collapsed and the whole cycle began again.

Their co-workers didn't help.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun? You look flushed."

"Have a seat, Bon. You shouldn't overdo."

"Drink this, Hisoka-chan!"

All said loudly enough for Tsuzuki to overhear and fuss at him.

Then Tatsumi said, "This heatwave is bad, but at least Tsuzuki and Terazuma haven't destroyed anything."

Hisoka considered, remembered the library, and understood.

Tsuzuki walked in.

"Water, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Please."


End file.
